The Wonder Woman
by MythosThespian
Summary: Here is a bit of an idea that is expanding of a two-shot series that I am doing on Smallville. Where Chloe Sullivan becomes the Wonderr Woman we know and love.
1. Chapter 1

The Wonder Woman

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Pairings: Clark/Chloe (Diana), Lois/Richard, Martha/Gabe, and Lana/Pete

Summary: Ok since the Absolute Justice movie said Chloe Sullivan had no fate and I going back to old school Smallville to do this scenario. It goes from the Season Finale of season three and to the Superman Returns universe. So I hope you enjoy this is a little take on a bigger story from my little two shot.

The Wonder Woman Part 1

_Chapter 1: The Meeting_

Clark Kent flew through the skies of Metropolis as Superman he had been back for two months since his trip to see if there was any remains of Krypton. Now he was back after spending five years not finding anything. However when he came back he instantly save Lois Lane the woman he loved and left behind with no word and now he paying the consequences because she has moved on. Not that Lois's fiancé was a bad guy he was actually nice and the nephew of Perry White the boss. Richard White had taken over his role in Lois's life but what was more surprising is to discover Lois had a son Jason and Jason was his but Richard took good care of them. Clark Kent blew his chance big time so he was going to face this life alone that was until he met a new hero Diana Prince also know as Wonder Woman he had been instantly smitten with her he had not been smitten with a girl since middle school and that girl was Chloe Sullivan who by his own fault his dead. She died and he never told her how he feels now here he was heading to work. Dropping down in alley near the Daily Planet he changed and headed in. Making it to his desk he was greeted by Lois.

Lois: Morning Smallivlle.

Clark: Morning Lois how is Jason?

Lois: He doing good but nervous about starting school next week.

Clark: Could it be because of his new found abilities.

Lois: I think so and I was wondering if you know who could talk to him about it.

Clark: Sure I ask him.

Lois: Thanks Smallville anyway Perry assigned us to a new story about Lexcorp.

Clark: Great what is he up to now?

Lois: I don't know but he has a conference that is starting in ten minutes so let's get a move on Smallville.

(Clark just smiled got up and followed.)

They made it within ten minutes and the conference was boring. Lois and Clark got in asked got out after an half an hour asking questions. They made back to work and then started working on the article about the conference. So it was just a typical work day at the Daily Planet.

Meanwhile in Washington DC Diana Prince was sitting through another series of long meeting. Diana Prince had only been in the Man's World as they termed it on Themyscria. This was the twelfth meeting in two months since she has been here and they were all the same. However there was one good point of this meeting she met a senator from Kansas that she was looking forward to meeting. Senator Martha Kent-Sullivan sat in the meeting and was bored like Diana so occasionally they look up and smile trying to pay attention. So it was an hour later and the meeting was over Diana was greeted by Martha.

Martha: So Diana you looked as board as I was.

Diana: Martha you can say that again.

Martha: I was wondering since this meeting is over you like to join me for lunch?

Diana: Don't mind if I do.

(Martha and Diana headed out of the building headed to lunch. They found a little café around the corner found a table ordering.)

Diana: Martha, mind me asking what prompted you to ask me to lunch?

Martha: No I don't mind. I just wanted to get to know you better and ask you something?

Diana: Oh and what is it do you want to ask?

Martha: Well I have heard and seen a new female hero around and was wondering if that was you.

Diana: Yes it me Martha I am Wonder Woman but how did you figure it out?

Martha: It was the glasses and also my son does the same thing.

Diana: So that confirms my suspicions that Clark Kent is Superman.

(Martha just smiled and knew she liked Diana and then they moved onto other topics. The server brought their food.)

Martha: Well so what did you think of this meeting?

Diana: They have good intentions but I don't think it will work.

Martha: Why?

Diana: The process for peace takes a long time even though my island is peaceful it took a long time.

Martha: Why didn't you say anything in the meeting?

Diana: Martha I am new still trying to get used to how things work besides they still think I don't know what going on.

Martha: I sure you find it out. Look it was nice having lunch but I better go meet my husband.

Diana: Tell him I say hi and it was nice meeting you.

(Martha got up giving her a hug, paid for the meal and then ran off.)

Diana watched her leave and turned back to finish her coffee then left. She took two steps away from the table and then heard some trouble so she ran off changing into her uniform. Wonder Woman made it to the scene in no time to see her friend Etta was in trouble. So she saved her then headed back to change back to Diana Prince and then she join Etta.

Back in Metropolis Clark and Lois were finishing up for the day. Lois was joined by Richard and Jason to start heading home. Clark bid the goodbye and then went to change for patrol before having dinner for the night. Before he left Lois invited him over for dinner and figured that she did this so Clark could talk to Jason helping him deal with his growing powers. They left and Clark shut down his computer and then went to change for Superman duty. While out on Superman duty he got a call from the Justice League so he headed that way. Once he got there he noticed the League was having an emergency meeting. So he went to the conference room and things got started.

Diana: So Kal it nice to see that you made it.

Bruce: I can say the same but we have an important matter at hand.

Kal-El: What is it?

Diana: Earlier today I was out to lunch in with a Senator Martha Kent-Sullivan and afterwards I found that my roommate was mugged by some thugs from Metropolis.

Kal-El: How can you be sure they were from Metropolis?

Diana: Because they left this.

(Diana pulled a picture out and it caught Kal-El eyes.)

Kal-El: I guess intergang expanded in their business so what do you want to do?

Diana: We can't do much because they made no serious move but keep an eye out.

Bruce: That all we can do for now but I will keep an eye out in Gotham.

Kal-El: Thanks for warning me and Diana can I talk to you for a minute.

(Bruce just left and left the two alone.)

Diana: Kal what did you want to talk to me about?

Kal-El: So you had lunch with my mother.

Diana: Yes I did and I figured out your secret identity Clark Kent.

Kal-El: What how?

Diana: I guess I always had my suspicions but your mom confirmed it when she asked me if I was Wonder Woman.

Kal-El: I guess living with me all these years she gets pretty perceptive. Anyway I better get going Lois invited me over for dinner to talk to our son about some things.

Diana: Well get going then and I let you know if anything more is going on.

(Kal just hug her and left. Diana just watched him leave.)

After about two minutes she left heading back to her place. It was an interesting day for her to say the least. First she meets Martha and nice woman but she feels that she knows her somehow. Not only that but Martha confirmed her suspicions about Superman's secret identity too and she also feels that she knows him too. Anyway she made it back to the apartment and changed to turn in for the night.

Superman flew straight toward Lois and Richard's place and then landed on the back porch. Lois saw him letting him in and then Jason ran over to give him a big hug. Richard finished putting the plates down and then it was time to eat. They all ate and then Lois and Richard watched Superman take Jason back to his room to talk. They went into Jason's room and then sat down on the floor.

Clark: So your mom tells me you're nervous about starting school next week.

Jason: I am nervous only because I am afraid I will slip up with my powers. How did you handle it when you were in school?

Clark: I don't know I guess I always had good friends to help me. The thing is I did not know my true origins until high school and even then I still had my good friends.

Jason: Did they know?

Clark: One did but one did not. The one who did not was your mom's cousin.

Jason: Chloe Sullivan right.

Clark: Yeah it was her. I guess your mom told you about her.

Jason: Just little bit and then she told me how she met you around the time she was killed.

Clark: Yeah but if you remember to make good friends and just don't worry about the abilities you will be fine next week.

Jason: Ok and thanks dad.

(Clark just let Jason get ready for bed and then headed out to join Lois and Richard. He saw Richard on the phone but Lois was in the kitchen cleaning up.)

Lois: How it go?

Clark: Fine and when did you tell him about your cousin?

Lois: I told him two years ago when he ran across a picture of me and her. Why what did he say?

Clark: Not much but he knew that she was the friend I never told my secret to.

Lois: Oh and I guess he gets that bluntness from me sorry.

Clark: It is ok Lois it was bound to happen besides it only fitting.

Lois: That right it would have been her birthday tomorrow so it is only fitting. I miss her too Clark that is why I came to Smallville in the first place.

Clark: Lois I know well I better get going so I can get more patrol done before heading in for night.

(Lois just gave him a hug and thanked him for helping with Jason. Lois let him out on the back porch and watched him fly off. Meanwhile at Diana's place Etta her roommate had just come home noticing something was off.)

Etta: Diana are you ok?

Diana: Yeah just it has been a weird day.

Etta: I understand. Also I sense something else is wrong?

Diana: It just ever since I came here just some weird things are happening. I guess I am tired I sure things will be ok tomorrow.

(Etta just gave Diana a hug and then Diana headed to bed. Once hitting the pillow she was out like a light. The strange thing is she is dreaming tonight.)

_[The dream]_

_Clark:__ Uh, Chloe? I've been, wanting to apologize for leaving you at the Formal—_

_Chloe: __Oh, didn't I tell you that leaving in the middle of a tornado to save a friend totally gets you off the hook? Besides, I mean, I know you'd do the same thing for me. _

_Clark:__ Oh, in a heartbeat. So, how can I make it up to you? _

_Chloe:__ Actually, you know, I've been thinking. It's funny how a natural disaster puts your life in perspective, but I think that it might be better if we just stayed really good friends. Anything other than that just gets too complicate__d. _

_[End of dream]_

(Diana just shot up in bed wondering what it was about.)

So after a few minutes she got up and then headed out onto the balcony outside her room. She was wonder who this Chloe was and how come ever since she met Clark and Martha what is the tie. Also she thought earlier today ever since she met him he was the most beautiful man she met so she fell asleep on the porch.

* * *

**Here is an expansion of a part of two shot series I am doing. So enjoy this new story and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Wonder Woman

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Pairings: Clark/Chloe (Diana), Lois/Richard, Martha/Gabe, and Lana/Pete

Summary: Ok since the Absolute Justice movie said Chloe Sullivan had no fate and I going back to old school Smallville to do this scenario. It goes from the Season Finale of season three and to the Superman Returns universe. So I hope you enjoy this is a little take on a bigger story from my little two shot.

The Wonder Woman Part 2

_Chapter 2: Chloe's Birthday_

Diana Prince woke up to bright morning sun and then she realized she fell asleep outside again. So she woke up with somewhat of a sore back even though she has a longer life span than others she still get the typical human pains. Then she stood up to find her roommate looking at her with concern and her roommate brought her coffee. Diana took the coffee and let Etta say her peace.

Etta: Diana this is fifth time in the two months since you been here you fallen asleep out here why?

Diana: I am just having some trouble sleeping in my bed that is all.

Etta: So you choose to sleep out on the chairs.

Diana: You sometimes forget where I am from Etta and I am used to sleeping outside.

Etta: Right. So what are your plans today since you get a day off?

Diana: I plan on doing some research and then just hanging out. Finally if the league needs me I will be available.

Etta: What's the research about?

Diana: Why you found me out here this morning.

Etta: Ok well I leave you to it because I going to be late for work if I don't get moving.

(Diana thanked her for the coffee and then hugged her. Diana watched Etta leave and then stayed outside a little longer before starting her day off. Meanwhile Clark was making a visit to Chloe's grave on her birthday.)

Clark: Hey Chloe I know it has been a long time since I have been here but there was a good reason. Well as I told you I did go in search of what the astronauts thought was my planet but it turned out there was no remains. So after five years I am back only to find that Lois has moved on and has a son which is mine by the way. They are happy and that all I want for them I blew my chance much in the way that I did with you. Anyway I met a new female hero when I came back and I like her we have become good friends like you and I were. Another thing is her name is Diana and Princess that is way out of my league but I feel that I know her somehow and can't put my finger on it. I just wanted to say high and let you know that I am back being by more often oh and happy birthday Chloe.

(Clark put the flowers down and then flew off to spend the day with his mother and stepfather like he always does on this day.)

Superman left the scene and flew to Washington DC. Within minutes he landed in the back yard of his mother's house there. So he changed heading from the back yard to the front door to knock. His mother let him in and had breakfast ready so they all sat down eating. After breakfast his mother asked how Jason is doing and Lois. Then Gabe came in to join them with old photo albums sharing stories of the girl they once knew.

Later in the afternoon Diana Prince did not know what to think. Her research on this Chloe person was going nowhere because she did not have a last name. So she decided to make a call to the Daily Planet editor to see if she can get one of the investigative reporters to help her out. So she makes the call from her cell phone and Perry White answers.

Perry: Hello this is Perry White editor of the Daily Planet.

Diana: Hello Mr. White my name is Diana Prince new ambassador from the UN and I need a personal favor and was wondering if you can help me out.

Perry: Sure as long as I have one of my reporters due an interview with you to get your message out. What is the favor?

Diana: The favor is I am doing some research on someone and coming up with dead ends and I was wondering if I can use one of your investigative reporters to help out. That investigative reporter can have the interview.

Perry: Sure and I just know who I can send hold on a minute.

(Diana listened as he put down the phone and yelled for Lane to come into his office. Lois Lane was at his door in a matter of minutes. Diana listened as she spoke.)

Lois: What up Chief.

Perry: I got Diana Prince on the line and she needs a favor with some help on research and was asking to use one of my investigative reporters to help out.

Lois: So naturally you call me in since Clark is out for the day.

Perry: Yes and also you get an interview out of it with the new UN ambassador.

Lois: Sure I do it I been trying to see how I can get a hold of her.

Perry: Great I knew you would and I want the interview by the end of the week. So I leave you two to talk over the phone.

(Perry handed the phone over to Lois and headed out of his office so they can talk.)

Diana: Well it nice to finally talk to the famous Lois Lane.

Lois: You to as well because I heard so much about you from my partner Clark Kent.

Diana: Yeah I can say the same about you from him.

Lois: Ok so what do you need me to research on?

Diana: I rather not say over the phone it is a personal matter so can we meet?

Lois: Sure where are you at?

Diana: Still in Washington so I can meet you in two hours I got contacts by plane. Also it is my day off.

Lois: That will work we, can meet at my place.

(Lois gave Diana the address and looked forward to meeting her. So they both hung up and Lois headed out of the office to prepare for this assignment.)

As for Diana she hung up and was actually excited to do this. She had been meaning to meet Lois Lane herself because Kal said so much about her. Another reason is that she gets the feeling that Lois is also connected to this Chloe that she keeps dreaming about. So she changed into her Wonder Woman costume behind a building and then took off to Metropolis. She made it within an half an hour so she had time to spare before her meeting with Lois at her place.

Meanwhile Clark Kent was enjoying his day with his mom and stepfather. He thought back to first time he found out his mother had fallen in love with Gabe Sullivan. It was after his father Jonathan Kent death when he was off at college and noticed that Gabe was back after the incident with his daughter. Gabe had been hired working as farm hand on the Kent Farm and loved working on the farm. He once said it was a safe haven so he felt close to his daughter. Then he noticed that his mother starting getting over her grieving for his father because of Gabe. Slowly the two started dating and then his mother ran for senate and won with Gabe helping out. Eventually Gabe and Martha found out they were falling in love and a year later Gabe proposed. Of course his mom said yes and they have been married happily ever since. Looking at them he wondered if he ever find love like that after he failed with Lana and then Lois. Gabe came back into the living room and brought him out of his thoughts.

Gabe: You know Chloe would have been proud with all you are doing.

Clark: I know even though she did not know my secret I was still her hero.

Gabe: That is true with all the trouble you two got into I was just glad you were there.

Clark: Me too.

Gabe: How are Lois and Jason by the way?  
Clark: Lois is always Lois but she seems happy with Richard. As for Jason I had to talk to him because he nervous about starting school because of who his father is.

Gabe: I can only imagine.

(Just then Martha walked in.)

Martha: Clark honey how are things between you and your new friend Diana by the way?

Clark: Interesting to say the least and what were you doing telling her my secret identity yesterday?

Martha: I didn't it just confirmed her suspicions about you.

Clark: Really. Anyway otherwise things are going good but I am a little concerned about her.

Martha: I noticed something was up with her when I met her yesterday.

Clark: Yeah there is something up. There is also the fact for someone who has just come into culture that is not her own she sure did adapt fast.

Martha: I noticed that too but if she adapted fast that means she has been here before.

Clark: I am wondering that to. Anyway what is for dinner mom?

Martha: Well it Gabe's turn.

Gabe: Well since we are remembering Chloe on this special day I thought I make her favorite meal that I always did on her birthday.

Clark: Right the breakfast for dinner tradition.

Gabe: Yeah that is it and it was the only decent thing I could cook when Chloe mother left for the mental ward for her condition.

Clark: Yeah Chloe never told me about that.

Gabe: She was so young when Moira left that I did not have the heart to tell her the real reason until older. I knew once she got into investigative reporting I knew that I could not hide it much longer than I did. I was going to tell her before the whole thing happened the Luthors.

Clark: Yeah that threw us all for a loop.

Martha: I know you blame yourself for what happened but it was her choice and no one could have predicted what the Luthors would have done.

(With that they headed over to the kitchen table for dinner.)

They all enjoyed dinner on this memorable day. Gabe shared some stories that Clark and Martha never knew about. After dinner they left Clark to ponder more things. So he stood on the balcony overlooking the city and thought more about Chloe and also he was thinking about Diana. The reason he thought about Diana is that she seems so familiar that similarities are between her and Chloe.

Meanwhile around this time in Metropolis Diana Price pulled up to the house. She paid the taxi driver and then went to knock on the door. Ten minutes later the door was opened by a little boy no more than five and he let her in. Diana walked in the house thought it was cute and then she noticed a picture that caught her attention. So she picked up the picture and got a closer look not know that Lois just appeared.

Lois: I see you noticed the picture it is one of our best.

Diana: Oh Lois I didn't hear you come in. Who is this with you by the way?

Lois: That me and my baby cousin Chloe Sullivan today would have been her birthday.

Diana: What happened to her?

Lois: She got into some trouble that ended up getting her killed in high school with some bad people. Anyway what do you want me to help you research about?

Diana: Her actually. It might sound strange but I feel a connection to her and I can't quite place it.

Lois: Really what is the connection?

Diana: It just has to do with the some flashes or dreams I have been having lately. Did she know Clark Kent by chance?

Lois: Hold on a minute. Jason why don't you go to Richard and beg him to take you out to movie while Diana and I talk?

Jason: Sure mom.

(Diana just watched him hug his mom and then left. Lois guided her into her home office so they can have a more private conversation. Diana closed the door and sat down waiting to talk.)

Lois: Yes she did know Clark Kent in fact they were best friends. She did develop a crush on him but he had a thing for the girl next door. When Chloe was killed I came to investigate her murder in Smallville and met Clark to get some answers. From what Clark told me is they were not on good terms at the time and then he disappeared around the time of her murder. We discovered that she was buried by the man who set it up.

Diana: I guess I should have come to you first instead of me searching with a first name.

Lois: That would have worked look this happened a long time ago. I don't know all the details with what happened between them I just know that much. If you want to know more talk to him because he never was that much opened on the subject with me. I just know whenever I bring the subject up Clark gets touchy about it.

Diana: I know that feeling some things have happened to me that I am touchy about.

(Just then they heard a knock on the door and Richard and Jason came in to say goodbye.)

Richard: We just wanted to say goodbye before we headed out.

Lois: Thanks have fun and by the way I like you two to meet Diana Prince.

Richard: Diana it nice to meet you.

Jason: Same to you and can I ask you one question?

Diana: Sure Jason what is it?

Jason: Are you Wonder Woman by chance?

Diana: He really is Superman's son if he figured it out. Jason yes I am Wonder Woman but like Superman you need to keep it a secret.

Richard: Don't worry you can trust us. Well it was nice meeting you.

(Then they headed out. Then Lois and Diana to talked more and get to the interview.)

Lois: I am really sorry about that with Jason right now he going through what I call the blunt phase and it comes right out in the open. Anyway what about the interview?

Diana: It quite alright about Jason just yesterday I got the same question with his grandmother Senator Martha Kent-Sullivan. We can start the interview and maybe for Wonder Woman to get more widely known you can interview me on that topic too.

Lois: That just perfect my editor will be thrilled. Right sometimes I forgot that Martha is my aunt but could not have a better one.

Diana: Right that is true so I take it her husband is Chloe's father.

Lois: That true he is Chloe's father. So shall we get started?

(They got started with the interview.)

Two hours later Diana and Lois were done with the interview and the research. After the interviews Lois asked her to stay for dinner with the family. So Diana stayed for dinner and then she left to head back to Washington DC. Once back at the apartment she changed into her night clothes to retire for the night. Diana could not sleep for some reason that night even though she got some answers about who she was seeing in her dreams but something did not seem right. So she changed into Wonder Woman before heading off to clear her head and take everything in.

* * *

**Here is another update of the expansion of the story enjoy. Please reveiw.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Wonder Woman

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Pairings: Clark/Chloe (Diana), Lois/Richard, Martha/Gabe, and Lana/Pete

Summary: Ok since the Absolute Justice movie said Chloe Sullivan had no fate and I going back to old school Smallville to do this scenario. It goes from the Season Finale of season three and to the Superman Returns universe. So I hope you enjoy this is a little take on a bigger story from my little two shot.

The Wonder Woman Part 3

_Chapter 3: Two Months Later_

It was two months after Chloe's birthday and Lois Lane was having a heck of a day. First she was late dropping off Jason at school and then she was late for her meeting with Diana Prince on the new UN building being built in Metropolis. When Lois got to meeting she found out that Diana was running late herself so Lois waited for a while until Diana showed up. One hour later Diana finally showed up but she was not doing much better than Lois. Lois saw this and wondered what was going on.

Lois: Diana are you ok?

Diana: No I am not and it all due to your partner or I should say his hero ego.

Lois: What happened?

Diana: Well the Justice League was on a mission last night and he got infected by red form of his weakness and decided to go after Wonder Woman.

Lois: Ow and I heard Amazon tempers are hard.

Diana: Not only did he face my wrath but he got a black eye out of it.

Lois: Well I am sure he deserved it in a little way. What happened after you punched him?

Diana: I grabbed the original weakness to counteract the effect and then left the other heroes to deal with him.

Lois: That explains the call from Oliver and Bruce I got last night saying that Clark will not be in today.

Diana: Yes and then that incident sparked another flash last night causing me to fall asleep on my balcony causing me to be late for this interview.

Lois: Well it sounds like you having one of those days that I am.

Diana: Maybe what happened so far?  
Lois: I oversleep causing Jason to be late for school so I ended up being late for this meeting too. Besides with the way I told off my fiancé this morning and Jason mad at me for him coming to school late I figured I am safe here.

Diana: You are I not going to be mad at you because I am mad at myself for going off on Clark like I did last night.

Lois: Sounded like he deserved it. Anyway what was the flash of my cousin about last night?

Diana: No, Clark did not deserve it but Kal his other ego did. Meeting Clark's other side Kal.

Lois: Really I did not know Chloe had met Kal.

Diana: Yeah she did and was not happy about it.

Lois: Well like I said their friendship is a complicated one. Anyway we better get started.

Diana: Yeah and afterwards if you don't want to go to the office we can hang out.

Lois: You know that sounds like an idea.

(So they got started and Diana showed Lois around the building.)

Two hours later they were done and decided to go out to a movie and shopping. It was a fun day hanging out with Lois and when Lois had to pick up Jason Diana could tell Jason had a big smile on his face. It was obvious that Superman had visited Jason today with the black eye just to hang out with his son after school. Jason also congratulated Diana for her work and asked what his father did to deserve it. So Diana did not want to rehash it with Jason so she left Lois and Jason at home then headed back to DC. Glad her day turned out better than she expected.

Meanwhile Clark Kent had spent the day in Washington DC despite that little trip to Metropolis to visit his son. He spent it hiding out with his stepfather who had the day off. His stepfather asked him what happened to cause the black eye.

Gabe: So Clark what you do to deserve a black eye because Superman does not get them?

Clark: Kal pissed off an Amazon Princess last night while I was infected with red kryptonite.

Gabe: Whoa with that. Really what did he say to get her mad?

Clark: Not what he said but when Kal comes out he is a man of action.

Gabe: Ok so you attacked her and she reacted.

Clark: That right but there was something in her eyes that reminded me of someone else who met Kal a long time ago.

Gabe: Right Chloe told me about that summer that she met Kal.

Clark: Yep and she was afraid but she still kept my secret of where I was. I figured Kal knew what could happen if she told my parents so she figured safe than sorry.

(Just then Martha walked in and asked how he was doing.)

Martha: Clark how is the eye?

Clark: Does not hurt as much as it first did but I think the swelling has gone down since this morning.

Martha: Clark you know you have to be careful when that happens.

Clark: Mom she an Amazon and she has equal strength as me I know I deserved it. I would have apologized once I got up but the heroes told me she left. Also they said to leave it be for her to cool off.

Martha: That is wise advice. Clark I sense something else is wrong?

Clark: I don't know sometimes I feel Diana is someone else completely.

Martha: I admit I noticed things in the meetings we have too.

Clark: So I am not the only one. There is also something else you two should know.

Martha and Gabe: (Unison) What?

Clark: Kal made a visit to Chloe's grave last night and discovered that the grave is empty and has been empty all these years.

Gabe: Could this mean that Chloe's alive and she is somewhere out there?

Clark: Yes it is a big possibility that she is alive. Tomorrow on the free time I have I start researching what is going on about it because the Luthors are known for deceiving us.

Martha: Yeah we need to know this so we can help ourselves.

Gabe: Thanks for giving this gift to me just to know that she might be alive I have my tie back to my first wife. Are you going to tell Lois because when they were young they were close?

Clark: I should and I tell her tomorrow when I head back to Metropolis after morning patrol.

(Martha just said the guest room is ready when he needed it. Then Martha and Gabe headed off to bed.)

Two hours later Clark headed off to bed because Superman was taking the night off because of his eye. Clark hit the pillow thinking of the how he was going to find Chloe. First he needed to apologize to Diana for what happened with Kal. Second he would start the search for Chloe. Third he figured he would ask Diana out on a date so if he does not find Chloe he has moved on with a wonderful woman.

The next morning Diana got up and was still a little on edge from yesterday. She really did feel bad for punching Clark as Superman two nights ago. On a good note her friendship with Lois was going well and it was fun. Diana helped her put things into with the flashes but still she did not understand the connection. For now she had no time to dwell on it because the new building was opening today so she left her hotel room head back to the building. She made it to the building within a matter of minutes and saw a group of kids who were touring the building and it happen to be Jason's class so she headed in and waited for them. Once outside her door she heard a little commotion with the kids so she went out to see the trouble.

Diana: Excuse what is going on here?

Teacher: It seems that four of my students are not getting along like always.

Diana: I heard that why don't you send the ones causing the commotion in my office while the rest finish the tour.

Teacher: Thank you Ms. Prince. Jason Kent-White, Clark Ross, Michael and Alexander Luthor go on in I be back to pick you up in a couple of hours.

(Jason just looked at Diana thanking her and the kids all headed in. Diana had chairs set up for them so the kids sat while Diana went behind her desk to talk to them.)

Diana: What seems to be the problem here?

Michael: It is their parent's fault that Alex and my father were put in jail.

Diana: As what I read of the reports your father deserved it. That does not mean you can hassle them for something they had no control over.

Alex: It gives us every right too because our parent's have a long convoluted history.

Diana: It does not give you the right to and if I see you guys hassling these two again I will personally do something myself.

Michael: Like really what are you going to do?

Diana: I am a friend of a certain hero that can do things if she is pushed to the limit so don't cross me.

Jason: I listen to her you two trust me that friend has equal strength to Superman.

Alex: So does she have the same weakness?

Diana: No she does not and her tempter is not something you want to mess with. So I suggest Michael and Alexander you go out and find your teacher and let her know that I keep Jason and Clark safe here.

(Michael and Alex saw that she did not want to be pushed so they ran out of the office as fast as they could. Jason watched with a smile and turned back to Diana.)

Jason: You know when they get home they are going to tell their mother what happened?

Diana: I know Jason that is the plan but I had to do something before your abilities got the better of you.

Clark: You know about his abilities?

Diana: Yes I do Clark Ross it nice to finally meet you because I know your parents.

Clark: Yeah they told me about you but who is this hero friend that you where talking about?

Diana: Jason knows and since your parents know I should tell you. I am the Wonder Woman I was talking about.

Clark: Cool. You can trust me I won't tell anyone.

Diana: I know. Anyway you guys want to help me out with a project while we wait for your teacher to come back.

Jason and Clark: (Unison) Cool!

(Diana just smiled and showed them what they needed to do. This will help her get the work done earlier and headed off for Themyscria early.)

An hour later the teacher came back to pick up the kids. Jason followed Clark but before Jason went Diana gave him a letter to give to his father. Then Diana watched them leave after they gave her a hug. The teacher thanked her also and Diana told her there will be no more problems with the kids. After all left she cleaned up her office and then headed out for her long trip back home.

Meanwhile Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Lana and Pete Ross waited for the kids to come back from the bus. They saw the kids come off and noticed that the Luthor twins did not seem happy Clark wonder what happened. Jason came over to his mom and dad while Clark did the same so they headed out to dinner. Richard would join them at the restaurant. They made it to see Richard and all headed in for a night of interesting results.

Clark: So kids do you want to tell us what happened on the field trip?

Jason: Sure. You see Michael and Alex were causing the typical trouble with Clark and I so Diana stepped in and helped us.

Clark R: Yeah she told them off tell them if she heard of them causing more trouble for us she send Wonder Woman to give them a piece of her mind.

Clark: Well it seems that she looking out for the friends she making and their kids.

Lois: Clark how the eye I heard what happened from Diana yesterday.

Clark: It completely healed it just needed a day to heal.

Pete: What this about the eye?

Clark: Right you and Lana don't know. Well came out a couple of night ago due to red k incident and advance toward Diana.

Lana: So she reacted by punching him and so are those Amazon temper really not a myth.

Clark: Yes they are not a myth and speaking of tempers remember who had one just as bad?

Lois: Chloe why do you bring that up?

Clark: Well Kal came out to play and paid a visit to her grave finding out that the grave is empty.

Pete: Meaning that all this time she has been alive but how.

Lana: It the Luthors they all about deceit.

Lois: Lana right and now what are you going to do since this new information?

Clark: Start looking into what happen to find her and this time I not letting her go once I find her. My mom and Gabe are also helping. So I wanted to tell you guys to keep your eye out on new information what is going on.

Lois: This is the best news I heard in a long time. Well Richard and I wanted to tell you all that we set a date for the wedding finally?

Clark: Well when is it?

Richard: Thanksgiving time we wanted to do it during the holidays.

Clark: We congratulation on setting the date let's just hope we find Chloe so she can be there.

Pete: I second that so we can get the three musketeers back together.

Lana: Hey remember I sometimes joined in with you guys and it made four.

Clark: True it did.

Jason: Dad before I left Diana's office she wanted me to give you this letter.

(Clark took the letter excusing himself to read it. Once he got outside he opened the letter to read.)

_--Dear Clark,_

_First off I wanted to say that I am sorry for the eye hope I did not bruise your ego to bad. Second I wanted to say I know I have been distracted for the last two months because I dealing with some personal issues. I guess when Kal came out he just hit my last nerve I took it out on him. Listen I have gone back to Themyscria to get some answers and don't know how long it will take so take care and I hope to see you again when I get back._

_-- Your Friend, Diana_

(Clark just closed the letter with a smile on his face and then headed back to the table. Once he got there he got this look from Lana and Lois saying what is up.)

Clark: Listen it was just an apology for what happened. Also it seems that she's gone back home for a little bit to get some answers on a personal matter.

Lana: I understand and I hope she gets them soon.

Lois: Yeah and I do too because they have been driving her crazy. I knew about this because I have been helping her.

Clark: Why didn't you tell me about this?

Lois: Listen Clark she came to me and it has something to do with Chloe so maybe she knows what happen to my cousin.

Clark: Wait maybe she is your cousin she does have some similar traits I noticed on missions.

Lana: Also there is something I noticed in her eyes when I see pictures of Wonder Woman.

Jason: I remember when I first met her she was looking at the picture of mom and Chloe like it seemed familiar.

Clark: I know from the pictures Chloe Sullivan was in with my parents and seeing Diana Prince today I noticed it was the same smile. Listen Jason and I are just kids but if there is a chance Diana is Chloe you guys need to find out.

Lana: Thanks Clark for that and he got a point.

Clark: They do have a point they too smart for their good. After all Jason figured out I was you know who before Lois remembered who I was.

Lois: Not my fault you had my memory wiped but I forgive you for it. Anyway if she is Chloe I wonder what happened to make her Diana there has got to be more to the story.

Lana: Yeah but it getting late only time will tell if she is or she isn't besides we need to get the kids home for bed.

(They all finished the meal and then headed their separate ways.)

Clark quickly changed into Superman and decided not to go to bed. He headed to the fortress trying to figure out how he will approach Diana when she came back. So he made it into the fortress to talk to Jor-El to see if Jor-El could help. Jor-El had shared a prophecy that he never shared before. In this prophecy it told of two soulmates that are torn apart but brought back together again. Then after the prophecy was shared he headed to the bed to process this new information.

* * *

**Here is another update. I know I have reader and I like reviews to see what people think of the story. Enjoy and Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Wonder Woman

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Pairings: Clark/Chloe (Diana), Lois/Richard, Martha/Gabe, and Lana/Pete

Summary: Ok since the Absolute Justice movie said Chloe Sullivan had no fate and I going back to old school Smallville to do this scenario. It goes from the Season Finale of season three and to the Superman Returns universe. So I hope you enjoy this is a little take on a bigger story from my little two shot.

The Wonder Woman Part 4

_Chapter 4: The Return of a Friend _

It was three weeks after Diana Prince left to get answers and Clark had been spending the last few days in his Fortress of Solitude. There were several reasons that he was spending his time in the fortress. One was that Lois's wedding was coming fast and Lois being Lois was driving him crazy with plans. Second was the Lana and Pete are having another baby and with baby news two of the female league members were having babies too. Third is that maybe alien technology can give him more answers then he was getting on the search for Chloe.

Clark: Jor-El are you sure there is nothing more you can do to find Chloe?  
Jor-El (AI): Yes my son it seems that I even with more advance technology I am even coming up with a dead ends.

Clark: Thanks anyway father I guess the search is over this was my last resort. I guess I have to face the fact that she is dead and her body is just somewhere in bad condition.

Jor-El (AI): Kal-El I know you hoped that you would have found her but you need to move on with your life knowing that she will always be in your heart.

Clark: Thanks I know I got just the person but she is gone right now working out some personal things.

Jor-El (AI): I figured you would but be aware she may be your helpmate and whom the prophecy foretold.

(Just then Jor-El and Clark were alerted to a presence within the fortress.)

Jor-El (AI): Kal-El it may seem we have company.

(Kal-El was aware of it too but he just listened to the heartbeat waiting for the figure to approach.)

Kal-El: That heartbeat father it seems so long since I have heard it.

(Then Diana appeared around the corner still amazed how this place looked.)

Once Diana saw Clark she smiled simply knowing that Bruce was right. Also Diana could not believe her eyes when she saw this face and she knew that she needed to see Clark first. Clark was just staring at her not know what to say and then he came over and just kissed her. In the moment he kissed her she knew that he knew that she was Chloe he suppose dead friend.

Diana had returned yesterday only to find that Clark Kent had gone into hiding. So she figure for answers to go to Bruce ask where he is. This is the last thing she expected once she found him for him to make the first move by kissing her. It was not that she minded because once she found out that she was Chloe Sullivan the girl she was having the flashes of some night she knew she needed to find him. So here she was in the fortress enjoying his kiss finally he pulled away not letting her go.

Diana: Ok Clark what was that for?

Clark: I figured we get that out of way so we can look in to being more than friends this time Chloe.

Diana: I was wondering when you were finally going to say my name. Kent what are you doing stealing my material?

Clark: I missed you Chlo and I love you. I have been in love with you ever since we met the first time and then Diana came I fell in love with you again.

Diana: I love you too but there is one other question that I need to ask.

Clark: What is it?

Diana: How long have you suspected that Diana Prince may not be who she said she was?

Clark: Ever since you came to the Man's World as they termed it. I did not suspect that you might be Chloe until you punched me as Kal and then Kal noticed that your grave was empty.

Diana: Wow ok that up there with when I always had my suspicions about you.

Clark: About that I wanted to tell you so many times and Kal did once when you were under the influence with the alien parasite.

Diana: You mean I was the one you made out with in front of Lana at the Talon. No wonder she lied she did not know how to confront me. That is in the past and I know I made mistakes but I want to make it up to you.

Clark: If anyone needs to make things up to the other person it me. So are you going to tell me how you became Diana, Princess of Themyscria?

Diana: I will tell you but I want to tell you with two other people around because they are family.

Clark: I suppose you are referring to my mom and your dad.

Diana: Yep and I still can't believe they are together.

Clark: It even surprised me but they are food for each other.

Diana: Then let's go and tell them.

(Clark kissed her again and then holding onto her hand they flew out of the fortress together.)

Within minutes they arrived in the back yard of Martha and Gabe's how in DC. Martha saw them and let them in. She was glad to see Diana back giving her a hug. Diana asked her Gabe was around Martha said he should be home any minute. So they talked some more waiting for Gabe to return home. Martha also noticed the closeness between her son and Diana wondering what is going on there.

Gabe finally entered the door carrying some groceries bag. Clark went over to help him with the bags while Martha and Diana were still talking about what she missed while she was gone. Five minutes later they all gathered into the living room so Diana can share the news about who she really was. Also she introduced herself to Gabe for the first time because I had not met before.

Diana: Gabe it is an honor to meet you Martha told me a lot about you before I left for back home.

Gabe: It nice to meet you too Diana but I sense you have something else to say.

Diana: That right I do as a couple of people here have noticed that there were days I was kind of not myself.

Martha: Is that why you headed back home to get some answers.

Diana: Yes that is why. First before I say some more I want Gabe to look into my eyes and tell me who he sees. They say that the eyes are a window to the soul.

(Diana went to kneel in front of Gabe so he could look into her eyes. Gabe did as she asked and took about two minutes before he said something.)

Gabe: On my God is that you Chloe my daughter?

Diana: Yes dad it is me somehow I survived the explosion of the witness protection warehouse.

Martha: Clark did you know anything about this?

Clark: Mom I have had my suspicions about her for weeks since that incident with the black eye but I only learned she is Chloe just before we came here to tell you.

Diana: Yeah about the eye I am sorry about that. What did you do after the incident?

Martha: He hid out for a day with me and Gabe until it healed.

Gabe: Yeah he did but back to how you are Chloe?

Diana: Well let just say I had a power that was brought upon by the meteor shower that Clark came in. So dad I knew you escaped the house with no scars but I did not get out in time. The house exploded and I died but the next thing I remember I woke up in the morgue. When I woke up I made noise a nurse pulled me out got me some scrubs to change into and I disappeared. I ended up buying a plane ticket to California and then went to a dock to board a ship heading to Greece to start a new life. Anyway two days out at sea the ship got hit by a storm and went down. I struggled for a little bit and then the captain in his last act pulled me up on some driftwood to save my life. I was passed out but then the next thing I remember I woke up in a bed.

Clark: You must have washed ashore but were?  
Diana: When I woke up I noticed a woman next to me taking care of me. She noticed I was awake and spoke English pretty well. The woman was the original Diana, Princess of Themyscria the island paradise. She explained that she found me when I washed ashore a couple days before and been out ever since. She let me clean up and change so I could meet the Queen Hippolyta so they could figure out what to do with me. I met with the queen and I told her my situation she offered that I could stay on the island as long as I wanted. So I did Diana and I became good friends she taught me how to fight. However after some time a war broke out with one of the island enemies and Diana was killed as a result. I was badly injured and my injuries were so serious that even my meteor power could not heal them. So for protected of the island I offered to take Diana place being granted with her powers and that how I assumed the role of Diana. When, I came back there where nights that I had memories of Chloe Sullivan and that why I was acting strange. The hitch was I did not remember who I was because when I assumed the role of Diana my memories were erased of Chloe Sullivan. The Gods did not expect when I was came back to this world my memories would return.

Gabe: Well I am just glad that you are safe and sound as your father I could not be prouder. Welcome back Chloe what are you going to do now that you are back?

Diana: Like I told Hippolyta I will continue my role as Diana, Princess of Themyscria and Wonder Woman but as a secret identity I will announce that Chloe Sullivan is back from the dead. So I can face Lex and Lionel for what they did. I know they are in jail but they are Luthors and can work the system.

Martha: Well I know Lionel will not be getting out anytime soon but I don't know about Lex.

Clark: Lex with his latest endeavor to build and island taking over the world almost killing Jason and Lois in the process he got life in prison but Chloe is right he can get out with the people on his side. If the heroes have any say he will not get out but if he does we will keep fighting.

Diana: Speaking of Lois I guess I need to tell her next who really am because I want her to do the article that her cousin is alive.

Clark: I sure she be honor and you could not have perfect timing because Lois and Richard set a date for the wedding.

Diana: Really with her reputation I am surprised that she would make such a big commitment. When is it?

Clark: She changed a lot Chloe and the wedding is Thanksgiving.

Diana: That a week away so I tell her tomorrow.

Clark: That's an idea. Besides it gives me more time to spend with you.

(Diana just kissed him and they said their goodbyes.)

Diana and Clark headed back to her place. They saw her roommate Etta heading out to meet her date Steve. So they talked to her before she left so that left the place to them. Clark and Chloe walked in put in a movie and hung out like old times. The one great thing is that they made out like teenagers which they never done before. After a while they just fell asleep on the couch in each other arms.

The next morning in Metropolis Lois Lane woke up to find that Richard had gotten up taking care of Jason. So she wondered into the kitchen to find the two boys in her life. She went over to Richard giving him a kiss and then went to get her coffee before she spoke. Richard just smiled while she was greeted by Jason.

Jason: Morning mom.

Lois: Morning Jason looking forward to spending the day with Richard today?

Jason: Yeah and all the other men which means Clark Ross is going to be there.

Lois: That he is speaking I wonder how his mom is doing with the pregnancy?

Richard: According to Pete she is five months along and driving him crazy with the cravings.

Lois: I remember she was the same way with Clark too at five months but healthy. Anyway have you heard from Clark if going to be with you guys today for the tux fitting?

Richard: Yeah I got a text from him saying he is going to be there and guess who is back.

Lois: Diana is back that means he can stop moping about in the fortress.

Richard: Yeah and now you can ask her to be your Maid of Honor when she comes for the dress fitting.

Lois: Yeah I can well I better get changed at meet everybody.

(Half an hour later she was ready heading out the door but first she gave Jason a hug and Richard another kiss. Ten minutes later and waiting for the rest to show up. Diana was the first to arrive giving her a big hug then Lana, Lucy, and Martha all showed up. The fitting started and Lois asked Diana the question.)

Lois: Diana before you are fitted for your dress I wanted to ask you a question.

Diana: What is that Lois?

Lois: I wanted to ask you to be my Maid of Honor?

Diana: Lois I be honored. Anyway I need to tell you, Lucy, and Lana all something.

Lois: Does this have to do with your research on Chloe Sullivan?

Diana: Yes it does and as I told Martha, Gabe, and Clark yesterday that I am not the real Diana Prince but Chloe Sullivan your cousin.

Lois, Lucy, and Lana (Unison) What how?

Diana: Let's just say it a long story and when we have more time I promise I will tell you all. Right now it Lois's time to prepare for her wedding.

Lana: That right, but can someone help me up it seems the baby had shifted?

(Diana went over to help her up but before she got away Lana gave her a big hug. Then they went to all change dresses. Meanwhile at the tux shop the men were having a good time.)

Pete: So Clark have you asked Diana to be your date at the wedding?

Clark: I did yesterday but if I know Lois she asked her to be the Maid of Honor.

Richard: Well did she accept your invitation?

Clark: She did but you never believe who she really is Pete.

Pete: Really then who is she?

Clark: She's Chloe and she probably told the ladies by now.

Bruce: What I thought Chloe was dead?

Clark: We all thought that but it seems that the Luthors were playing games again. That incident with Superman and Wonder Woman just triggered something when Kal found out her grave was empty.

Pete: Whoa it just like high school and the crazy things we used to get into.

Richard: Oh and Lois told me of some of the time when they were little the trouble they used to get into.

Clark: But you couldn't help but love those cousins by the way.

Richard: True I am just lucky I got Lois.

Clark: I am just lucky I found Chloe again.

Bruce: You forget I dating Lois' little sister and she just about as bad.

Richard: Not as bad as those two I hear.

Bruce: True and speaking of which I proposed to Lucy last night and now I am engaged.

Clark, Pete, and Richard: (Unison) Congrats on the proposal.

Bruce: Thanks. Anyway it looks like the tux fittings are done let go for lunch and wait for the girls.

Pete: That sounds like a plan and still I want to hear the story how Chloe became Diana.

Clark: I am sure she tell you guys in due time because it a heck of a story.

(They headed out after paying for the tuxes and dropped them off at Richard and Lois's place. Then they went to wait for the girls at lunch.)

It was an hour later and the ladies finally arrived. They all sat down enjoying lunch sitting next to their men also Jason saw Diana and gave her a big hug. Also Lana and Pete kid did the same thing and then Pete gave her a big hug welcoming her back. Then after lunch they headed back to Richard and Lois's place so Diana could share the story with the rest of the people who needed to know.

* * *

**Here is another update of the story. Enjoy and review**.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wonder Woman

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Pairings: Clark/Chloe (Diana), Lois/Richard, Martha/Gabe, and Lana/Pete

Summary: Ok since the Absolute Justice movie said Chloe Sullivan had no fate and I going back to old school Smallville to do this scenario. It goes from the Season Finale of season three and to the Superman Returns universe. So I hope you enjoy this is a little take on a bigger story from my little two shot.

The Wonder Woman Part 5

_Chapter 5: The Story and Wedding_

At Lois and Richard place Diana Prince who was actually Chloe Sullivan proceeded to tell the story. A lot has happened since she came back and everyone had a right to know the story. So her friends and family waited to hear the story. Clark was there all the way holding her hand.

Diana: First off let me say I know this is impossible that I am Chloe Sullivan but it is true. Second I did die in the explosion of the witness protection house and I knew my dad got out with no scars. Third I did not get out in time that how I died before I go further the reason I survived is because I had a meteor power that activated in the morgue.

Lana: So were you aware of this power even though you had been investigating meteor infected in high school?

Diana: No I was not aware. Anyway I week after the incident I ended up waking up in the morgue so I made noise. A nurse got me out and found some scrubs so I ran and ended up getting a plane ticket to California. From California I got on a boat heading to Greece.

Lois: Why Greece?

Diana: I always like to go to Greece I figured why not to start my new life. However two days out to sea the boat sunk and I was struggling in the water until the captain put me on some driftwood. As soon as I was on driftwood I must have passed out because next thing I remember is waking up in bed of a beautiful palace. So when I woke up I notice a woman next to me who helped me.

Clark: This woman was the original Diana, Princess of Themyscira.  
Diana: That she was and she explained to me that she found me washed ashore on the island two days before. She took me back to her room and waited until I woke up. Once I was up I got cleaned and changed to meet the queen. So I met the queen explained my situation and the queen invited me to stay as long as I needed to. Over the time I was on the island I made friends with Diana she taught me how to fight. After a while a war broke out with one of the enemies and Diana died as a result. I was badly injured so much that my power could not even help me. Since the injuries were so bad and Diana had died I offered to take Diana place on the island. This was for protection of the island so it won't get exposed to the outside world.

Lana: If that happened why did you not remember who you were when you came back into this world?  
Diana: Because when I assumed the identity of Diana my memories were taken away by the gods. The gods did not predict when I came back here that my memories would come back and that I remember my old life.

Lois: Well what do you want to do now that you know you are Chloe Sullivan?  
Diana: Lois I was going to ask you to write an article explaining the Chloe Sullivan is alive to face Lionel and Lex but I thinking that is not a good idea. Anyway the article I want you to write is that they found my body and the family finally gets to stay their peace about her. I will remain Diana Prince and Wonder Woman with only close people knowing who I really am.

Lois: That sounds reasonable. I still got a bone to pick with you what got you in this mess in the first place.

Diana: Look Lois I was young and stupid not realizing how bad this ended up in the first place. I let my emotions get the better of me so I already paying for it.

Clark: I was no help back then either but we have worked it out. Things have changed Lois but we have better things focus on like your wedding.

Lois: At least I got my favorite family around now.

(They all stayed for dinner and then Lana, Pete, and little Clark headed home.)

Leaving them (Lois, Jason, and Richard) with Clark and Diana to spend some quality time with family. About an hour later Clark heard some trouble and Diana looked at him. So Clark changed into Superman giving Diana a kiss before leaving. Once he left Lois gave her cousin a look on what is going on but Diana just smiled and went to get to work with Lois on the article.

Two days later Diana was over visiting Lois and Jason while Richard and Clark went out to take care of some things. Lois was happy to know that her cousin is alive and loved spending girl time together. So they were also talking about Diana's relationship with Clark. This was because Lois was still concerned that her cousin would get hurt again.

Lois: Cuz what is really going on between you and Smallville?

Diana: We are taking it slow cuz we don't want to jinx it.

Lois: I understand but I still concerned it is not like he has done it before.

Diana: Lois I understand that you are just afraid he going to do the same thing with me than he did you. Besides you have Richard now and I see the way he looks at you he is the one Lois.

Lois: I have to admit Smallville is the one for you. Anyway what are you plans for the rest of the day?

Diana: Just hanging out with you because it is my day off. After the article I want to lay low until we know Lex next move.

Lois: I just can't believe he has escaped already. You were right you never know when it comes to that family.

Diana: I hate to be right but I always had my suspicions in high school. I thought Lex was the lesser of two evils I guess I was wrong on that because he is as bad as his father.

Lois: No I think it worse.

Diana: Right on that one he has killed from what Clark told me. Anyway lets have fun shopping preparing for tonight.

(Lois just smiled and they headed out with Jason to the mall. Meanwhile Richard and Clark were having a similar conversation.)

Richard: Hey Clark what is going on between you and Diana?  
Clark: We taking things slow I don't want to mess this up like I did before with her.

Richard: It understandable I done things in the past the same way.

Clark: Look you ended with Lois and you are one lucky man.

Richard: I have to say the same about you and Diana if she is anything like her cousin it going to be one heck of a ride.

Clark: She is like Lois who do you think taught her how to be an investigative reporter?

Richard: She's that Chloe.

Clark: The one and only. Anyway have you heard word on more of Lex escape?

Richard: No all I know is what they gave me yesterday.

Clark: I figured but it worth a shot. Besides I am just looking out for Diana and Lois because most likely he going to target them if he wants to get to me.

Richard: Yeah I know look we better get back and meet the ladies.

(Clark and Richard headed out to meet the ladies and Jason for some more fun.)

It was just a day of hanging out with family. Clark could not remember the last time he had this much fun. To have Chloe by his side even though she is Diana it like she never left. He was just glad to have her back and reunited with her family. After Diana and Clark were done with Lois and family they headed to Washington DC to spend time with their parents for a while.

Three days later it was the day of the wedding for Lois and Richard. Lois was in the bridal room with Diana, Lana, Lucy, and Martha preparing for the wedding. Diana noticed the Lois was a little nervous so she asked the others to leave so she can have a moment with Lois. Once they others left Diana spoke.

Diana: Ok Lois what is going on and I can tell that you are nervous about this?  
Lois: I am nervous but more importantly I am missing my mother I always wished she be here.

Diana: Look Lois she may not be here physically but she is here in spirit. You are marrying a great guy too and she been watching over you all this time.

Lois: How do you know what to say?

Diana: Look we are family and always been close that has not changed even though I went missing but I am here now.

Lois: Thanks Diana you have been a great friend and I missed you.

Diana: Me too let's get out there so you can start your new life.

(Diana and Lois headed out to meet the rest and the ceremony started. One hour later they were announced as husband and wife. Then reception started and went. Finally it was time to start for the night to end. Jason headed home with Diana and Clark but when they got home Diana noticed something interesting.)

Diana: Clark what is going on?

Clark: Diana I know we decided to take things slow but I don't want to make the mistakes I did in the past. I know I hurt you but I feel this is right so I asking Chloe Ann Sullivan will you do me the honor of being my wife?

Diana: Yes Clark there is nothing that will make me happier Mr. Kent.

(Clark just put on the ring and kissed her. Diana looked to her right and noticed Jason was smiling she asked what he was happy about.)

Diana: Jason I don't suppose you knew what was going on?

Jason: I did, I was helping daddy plan this all this time.

Diana: I figured what do you think of having me as a step mother?

Jason: You already family so I figured it would not be that much of a change.

(Diana just smiled still holding Clark's hand and they had dinner.)

Diana took Jason up to bed and then went to join Clark downstairs. When she got downstairs she noticed that Clark had music playing and asked her to dance. The song he had playing was the one from the high school freshman formal _"Perfect Memory" by Remo Zero_. They finished the dance celebrating the night of the new engagement.

* * *

**Here is the latest update. Enjoy and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Wonder Woman

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Pairings: Clark/Chloe (Diana), Lois/Richard, Martha/Gabe, and Lana/Pete

Summary: Ok since the Absolute Justice movie said Chloe Sullivan had no fate and I going back to old school Smallville to do this scenario. It goes from the Season Finale of season three and to the Superman Returns universe. So I hope you enjoy this is a little take on a bigger story from my little two shot.

The Wonder Woman Part 6

_Chapter 6: The Engagement and The News_

It has been two weeks since the engagement after Lois and Richards wedding. So here Diana was sitting at her desk in the embassy trying to get some work done. However after about two minutes she gave up because she could not believe that Clark proposed so close to the time she revealed that Diana Prince was none other than Chloe Sullivan. All of sudden she was brought out of her thoughts with a knock on the door from her soon to be stepson Jason White.

Diana: Well Jason what can I do for you?

Jason: I wanted to talk to you before dad came by because I have been thinking of something for a while. Do you have time?

Diana: For you I always have time plus I kind of not getting any work done today. Let me put my things away we can get some lunch.

(Since Jason had a half day of school still with Lois and Richard on the honeymoon, Diana and Clark were still taking care of Jason. So Jason could decide who he came to see after school. Diana finished putting things away and they headed out to lunch. They choose a café close to the Daily Planet to talk. Diana let Jason order first and then she got hers sitting down at the table she waited for Jason to talk.)

Jason: Since I am staying with dad and you these past two weeks I have been thinking of asking mom if I could change my last name to Kent.

Diana: Wow I am sure Clark would be honored but what about your mom?

Jason: I know and I don't want to hurt her and Richard but I am not sure of her reaction.

Diana: If Lois I knew Lois today like I did when we were little she would support you in any decision you made. Have you talk to your dad about this yet?

Jason: No you are the first one I have told.

Diana: Wow I am honored. Also I am glad you came by I was not going to any work done today why don't we spend the afternoon together?

Jason: That sounds like fun. Plus I want to get to know you better without dad around and my mom coming home tonight I just wanted to spend alone time with you.

(Diana just smiled at Jason they finished their meal. After they left the café they went to a movie but not before Diana texted Clark to let him know Jason is safe.)

They got snacks and headed into the movie. To have a fun afternoon and then they meet Clark for dinner.

Meanwhile at the Daily Planet Clark was sitting at his desk finishing up an article. He was kind of overwhelmed since Lois was on her honeymoon. He also was kind of glad Lois and Richard were coming back tonight he wanted to spend alone time with his fiancée which he still could not believe Diana turned out to be Chloe. This was not that he did not love his son he did but sometimes it makes him miss what he and Lois had. No time to dwell on it because he had to finish work. He happened to look at his cell phone noticing a text from Diana saying Jason spending the afternoon with her. All of sudden he was interrupted by Jimmy.

Jimmy: Hey CK I got the photos you asked for.

Clark: Thanks Jimmy, so have you figured out a plan to ask my partners little sister out yet?

Jimmy: No I don't I will.

Clark: What why not?

Jimmy: First she has with Ron and second the last time I fell for someone she had eyes for you CK.

Clark: I am sorry about that Jimmy I was stupid and young. Listen if you don't ask her you would always wonder what would happen if you did. Also don't let one mistake from the past dictate your life.

Jimmy: I know I will think about it. Hey what had you in smiles when I got over here?

Clark: Just got a text from my fiancé saying that my son and her are spending the afternoon together.

Jimmy: Right I still can't believe you and Diana are engaged.

Clark: I know some days I can't believe it. It just I am trying to keep it on the down low until Lois gets back tonight. Plus I happen to know that Lucy likes you and you be lucky to have her.

(Clark looked at his watch and bid Jimmy goodbye.)

After a few minutes leaving Jimmy sitting on his desk he went to help with the trouble he heard. He also hoped Jimmy took his advice about Lucy because you never know what will happen. In Clark's thoughts Jimmy could just look at him and Diana who was actually Chloe the girl Jimmy was referring to earlier.

At about five in the evening Superman took care of the crisis and then went to clean up before he met Diana and his son. He made it back to his apartment just in time to receive a texted from Lois saying she was back. Then he texted them back to meet him at the restaurant. Finally he got into the shower. Meanwhile Diana was back at her place with Jason. She had received a text from Lois saying she and Richard were back. She texted them back and received a text saying that her fiancé said the same thing. Then she went to get ready while Jason sat happily in front of the TV. Half an hour later Jason and her headed to the restaurant when they got there they saw Clark waiting for them. Jason ran to Clark and Diana walked over giving a kiss and pulled away.

Clark: So I got a text from Lois today saying her and Richard are back from the honeymoon saying they got some news.

Diana: Yeah I received one too apparently after you because I got a response saying you already told them to meet us here. Besides we got to share our news with them.

Jason: Also I got some news I like to share with them too but first I want to talk to you dad.

Clark: Ok is this why you spent the afternoon with Diana?

Diana: I will meet you two inside and get a table for us. Jason everything will be ok and it will work out for the best.

(Diana just smiled and headed inside. Clark watched her leave and then turned to Jason.)

Clark: Son what was that all about?

Jason: Dad I have been doing some thinking and was wondering what you would think if I get my last name changed to Kent?

Clark: I would be honored but what about Richard?

Jason: I don't want to hurt him but I want some tie to my biological father too. The reason I went to Diana is she helped me decided what to do and also she is a really cool person dad you are lucky.

Clark: I know I am and I am lucky to have you. We better head in and meet Diana.

(They headed inside to meet Diana. They saw her and just at the moment she was about to be directed toward the table.)

They sat down and made small talk while waiting for the newlyweds to arrive. Fifthteen minutes later Lois and Richard arrived and the meals were ordered. They still made small talk waiting for the food to arrive.

As Lois and Richard arrived Lois could not help but notice the sparkle in her cousin's eyes. She also noticed that Clark and Diana where particularly sitting really close. The food finally came and everybody was getting ready to share their news.

Diana: So Lois what is the news you wanted to share with us?

Lois: Nope why don't you share yours first.

Diana: Well on the night of yours and Richard's wedding Clark proposed and I said yes.

Lois: Congratulations it is about time and Smallville it is good to see you happy again.

Clark: Thanks partner. Now Lois what about your news?

Richard: Well it seems that Jason will be getting a sibling in about 8 months.

Diana: A new addition to the Lane/Sullivan bunch.

Lois: Hey we got to keep the family legacy alive. Beside who knows in the future you and Clark may be adding to the family.

Clark: Lois we are enjoying being engaged before we think of a family.

Richard: Lois let them enjoy their time as themselves for a while.

Jason: Ok I like to share some news with my parents.

Lois: What is it Jason?

Jason: I have been thinking for a while that I want to change my last name to Kent. Since Clark is my biological father and I don't know if I will end up with you know who powers. I just wanted to embrace that side.

Diana: Lois before you get to rash he came to me first about his decision today. Let me tell he is a smart kid.

Jason: I have decided to keep White as a middle name so I keep Dad Richard still a part of my life.

Lois: Well Jason you know I love you and I think it would be great for you to take on the name Kent.

(Lois just stood up giving him a hug and then they went to finish their meal.)

Half an hour later everybody was done with the meal. Clark paid all went their separate ways. Lois and Richard took Jason home. Clark and Diana walked back to his place lost in thought holding hands. Lost in thought thinking over what Lois said to them maybe one day they will have a family. If they do have a family their children will have a mixture of Kryptonian and Amazonian blood. Finally for now they will just enjoy being toto a story gether.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter that has been up a while. I got an idea for a new one to make Chloe with connection to Amazons but I want to finish this one first. Enjoy and Review. **


End file.
